Falling
by Darla192
Summary: Willow and Tara's love will always last but will Buffy and Spike's? Set in Season 6 after. Plot based on a role play done at the Bronze. This is my first attempt at a fic so please don't flame me.
1. Love Hurts

Xander, Willow and Dawn were sitting at a table in the Magic Box, looking through some of the old books. Anya was at the counter sorting out the till.  
  
The bell above the door jingled as Buffy opened it. Everyone looked up expecting someone. "Hey. What are you up to?" Buffy asked as she walked over to the table where her friends were seated.  
  
"We're in research mode. Wanna join?" Dawn asked as Buffy approached.  
  
Buffy took off her coat and put it on the back of a chair. She pulled out the chair and sat down. "Sure. What are we looking for?" She asked as she grabbed a book and started to turn the pages.  
  
"Well Spike…" Willow started.  
  
"Huh? What about Spike?" Buffy asked interrupting Willow the moment his name was mentioned.  
  
"Spike was out last night and he said he was attacked by this big, slimy demon, well," Willow paused, "he attacked it to rescue someone." Willow continued.  
  
"Are you sure he could just be lying, to get on our good side." Buffy said.  
  
"You know Will, she's got a point. Spike could be having us on, making things up just so he can have a sip to drink. Xander told Willow.  
  
"I don't think he'd do that. I mean he's been acting differently lately. When was the last time he asked for blood from us?"  
  
"Well, um," Xander replied searching for reasons, "point taken."  
  
They carried on looking through the books that were piled in front of them on the table near the back of the shop. "Here." Willow said loudly.  
  
"Here what?" Xander asked  
  
"The demon, the one Spike saw." Willow had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the picture in the book. "Eww! It's all slimy and grrrr arggggg." She continued. Willow leaned over the table to show Dawn the book who made a strange face as she took the book from Willow's hands.  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to Willow?" Buffy asked Dawn.  
  
"We came to a truce." She told Buffy. Willow gave her a look.  
  
"Um, Buffy, perhaps you should check with Spike that this is the right demon." Willow said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Can't we just take his word for it?" Buffy asked hoping she wouldn't have to stop by Spike's any time soon.  
  
"Buffy, I trust Captain Peroxide about as much as…" Xander paused searching for the right word.  
  
Anya called out across the shop "Bunnies?"  
  
"As much as Anya trust bunnies." Xander finished.  
  
"Yeah you probably should go check it out, just in case." Willow joined in with Xander.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Buffy wasn't really paying attention only to the last few words. She panicked a little, then snapped out of it. "Oh, right the demon, will do." Buffy stood up, taking her coat from the back of the chair and slipping it on. "Dawn, you're coming with me." Buffy said seriously, knowing that Spike wouldn't try anything while Dawnie was there.  
  
"But I can't. I'm going out for lunch with someone." Dawn said in protest.  
  
"Who?" Buffy ask immediately.  
  
"Tara." Dawn replied quietly.  
  
"Oh." Bufy said quietening her voice a little, "When were you going to tell me about this?  
  
Willow stood up totally oblivious to the conversation now going on between Buffy and Dawn and walked over to a shelf full of books.  
  
"I would've but…" Dawn paused as Willow walked by.  
  
"Yes, OK, but don't be too long.  
  
Dawn started collecting her things from around the shop and walked over to see Anya.  
  
Willow who was facing the shelves shouted across the shop, "Anya, we need more newt eyes, you're out and I need to do a spell." Willow turned round to face Anya.  
  
Everyone turned to face the puzzled Willow  
  
"What Willow? A spell!?" Buffy said worried for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I though it would help to track down this demon, once you've found out if Spike's…" Willow paused getting it. "Right, yeah, she sounded glum, "sorry."  
  
The bell jingled again, the door opened and Tara walked into the shop.  
  
Dawn turned to the door to see the visitor. "Tara, Hey!" she called out.  
  
"Oh, hey Dawnie." She replied quietly.  
  
Willow turned as soon as she heard Tara's name. She hovered around in the back of the shop wanting, trying to talk to Tara but not managing it.  
  
"OK, I'm good to go." Dawn said as she put her bag on her back. Tara and Dawn walked out of the Magic Box, the bell ringing as they exited the shop.  
  
"I better go see Spike before the sun sets and he goes out for a walk." Buffy said as she placed the book with the picture of the Kzz'targ demon in her bag.  
  
"Yeah, you should do that." Willow said sadly as the bell jingled again.  
  
"Ya know," Xander paused "I think there's something going on between those two."  
  
"Which two?" Anya asked as Xander approached her.  
  
"Buffy and Spike."  
  
"They seem kinda," He paused, searching for the right word.  
  
"Get a roomy?" Anya asked  
  
"Recently." Xander said finishing off the sentence.  
  
Willow started slowly wondering towards the door. "I have to go now."  
  
"Are you alright Willow?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm fine, good old Willow." She mumbled sadly.  
  
"Willow? You sure?"  
  
"Yep. I'm fine."  
  
"OK. See you tomorrow?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah." Willow finished as she wondered towards the door. The bell rang and she left.  
  
"I'm going to see what Buffy's up to. Want to come?" Xander asked Anya.  
  
"No." Anya paused a bit "I have to watch my money. I'll see you at home though."  
  
Xander walked over to her and gave her a kiss and walked out of the shop leaving Anya at the counter alone.  
  
"I'll just sit here and look after the money." She said to herself as she moved a few notes about in the cash register.  
  
Tara and Dawn were walking down Revello Drive, Dawn holding a large shake. "You should come inside. No one's gonna be home. Dawn told Tara.  
  
"I don't know Dawnie." Tara replied.  
  
"But," Dawn paused searching for reasons, "you wouldn't want to leave me alone would you?"  
  
"OK, OK. I'll come in but as soon as Buffy gets home I'm gone. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn paused "We could cook diner if you like?" Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Tara replied a little reluctantly.  
  
Willow was slowly walking along Revello towards home when she saw on the other side of the road Tara step inside Buffy's house with Dawn.  
  
Willow walked over to the house and put her hand up to knock. She pulled it back again without knocking, turned and walked back the way she had come. 


	2. Break Down

Chapter 2  
  
Tara and Dawn were walking down Revello Drive, Dawn holding a large shake. "You should come inside. No one's gonna be home. Dawn told Tara.  
  
"I don't know Dawnie." Tara replied.  
  
"But," Dawn paused searching for reasons, "you wouldn't want to leave me alone would you?"  
  
"OK, OK. I'll come in but as soon as Buffy gets home I'm gone. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn paused "We could cook diner if you like?" Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Tara replied a little reluctantly.  
  
Willow was slowly walking along Revello towards home when she saw on the other side of the road Tara step inside Buffy's house with Dawn.  
  
Willow walked over to the house and put her hand up to knock. She pulled it back again without knocking, turned and walked back the way she had come. 


End file.
